ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Chill (Earth-1010)
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys in Earth-1010. His evolved form is Ultimate Big Chill. Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest. Freezeghost Freezeghost, unlike most Dimension 23 aliens, does not have a differing appearance based on its home dimension. Instead, Freezeghost is actually a DNA sample taken from the Mykdl'dy race of Necrofriggians. He has an icy blue appearance. The Dimension 23 Omnitrix still has a copy of the Kylmyys race's DNA and can potentially use that form as well, and in return the Prime Omnitrix can also access the Mykdl'dy DNA sample. Powers and Abilities Big Chill's main power is his cryokinesis, which manifests in the form of a powerful icy breath. This breath can freeze objects solid with ease. He can also turn himself intangible. Whilst phasing through an object, he can choose to freeze it solid. He has enhanced strength, being able to rip apart metal and even eat it. Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. He does not need to breath, either. Combining these powers, he can easily survive in space. Weaknesses Big Chill is weak to electricity, as it can affect him even when he is intangible. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. Certain fluids and substances can also neutralise his intangibility, a specific example being the super-tangible material used to make the prison cells in the Plumber base. History Death of Ben 10 Ben Tennyson used Big Chill in Chapter 9 to fight through Apollo's flagship, taking advantage of his immunity to fire. Big Chill was briefly used in Chapter 10 after Apollo defeated NRG to escape, but he failed and collapsed instead. Gwen 10 fought Apollo with her Necrofriggian form in Chapter 15, however it proved ineffectual thanks to Ascalon. Ben 23 used Freezeghost in Trials by Fire: Part 1 to finally defeat Apollo 23. Ben 23'000 used Freezeghost in Chapter 17 during the final battle with Ironclad Apollo. Ben 10: Road Trip Big Chill was used by Ben Prime in Burning Bridges while he still possessed the T1 Omnitrix to fight Koraxx, Kraab, and Sixsix, however his intangibility was neutralised by Kraab's Hyper-tangible Pseudofluid before he was defeated by Koraxx. Appearances Death of Ben 10 Ben Prime *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Gwen 10 *Chapter 15 Ben 23 *Chapter 16: Part 1 Ultimate Ben 10 *Chapter 17 (cameo) Ben 23'000 *Chapter 17 Ben 10: Road Trip Ben Prime *Burning Bridges Gallery Big Chill Crop.png Big Chill Crop 2.png|Big Chill in Burning Bridges|link=Burning Bridges Trivia *In Earth-1010, Big Chill retains his UAF appearance. This is because it better conveys his phantom nature. See Also *Snare-Chill (fusion) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Necrofriggians Category:Ice Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Aliens in Death of Ben 10 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Aliens in Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Winged Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens